villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode, ''whose gender and look is chosen by the player. Depending on the player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind friend, or as a selfish, rude and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants. He/she is voiced by Patton Oswalt (male) and Catherine Taber (female). Biography At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates the Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. Depending on what the player chooses, Jesse can be someone with a snarky and rude attitude. He/she can also be harsh towards anybody, even his/her friends. In episode 5 however, Jesse had grown more selfish and greedy in his/her quest to find the Eversource and can even become more ruthless and hostile towards anyone who gets in his/her way. Jesse has also shown that he/she is also capable of killing his/her enemies or letting anyone die without showing any remorse. Jesse has also shown no concern for the safety of his/her friends and will accuse someone for a crime without any evidence, even if they are innocent. Jesse has also shown immense hostility towards Lukas and Ivor. He/she has trouble trusting Lukas and will sometimes get into arguments with him. Jesse also has trust issues with Ivor, presumably because he created the Wither Storm. Villainous acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be completely avoided or chosen. The Order of the Stone * Made his friends come with him to find Reuben instead of letting them protect the build, resulting the gang to lose. * Let Reuben run away from mobs making Reuben lost, and kidnapped by Otis the Butcher instead of trying to protect him. * Refused Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Called Aiden an idiot and told him to shut up. * Threatened Otis the butcher with his/her sword in order to rescue Reuben from slaughter. * Agreed with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing something from him. * Took Ivor's potion for himself. * Warned Gabriel instead of going back to the basement to find Lukas. * Blamed Lukas for Petra not escaping the Wither Storm. * Punched Ivor for his misdeeds. * Let Lukas leave the shelter. * Didn't give Lukas his/her cookie. Assembly Required * Launched Reuben in the Cow-A-Pult. (Redstonia) * Stole a repeater. (Redstonia) * Didn't help Ellegard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Kept the amulet whilst Axel distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Talked bad about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegard. * Didn't tell Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. The Last Place You Look * Chose to go after the amulet instead of helping Axel and Reuben. * Led his/her friends through The End instead of Lukas. * Argued with Lukas. * Didn't high-five Reuben. * Didn't become friends with Soren. * Didn't save all the survivors. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to go find his friends on bad terms. * Ate all the potatoes as soon he/she found them. * Doesn't get the Cake to feed his/her gang. * Called Ivor a madman, despite that his Wither plan backfired. * Allowed Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse grew noticibly worse. * Let Ivor's lava house be demolished. * Ran away from the guards instead of helping Ivor. * Called Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) * Accused Isa of just wanting power. (Helped Ivor) * Told Reginald he sucked. (Helped Ivor) * Decided to take the Eversource for himself/herself and his group. * Went to back up Lukas in his fight with Aiden instead of rescuing Isa. * Didn't show any concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) * Chose to send Aiden over the edge of Sky City. A Portal to Mystery * Insulted TorqueDawg. * Didn't show any pity for after TorqueDawg's death. * Didn't show the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. * Accused Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy of being a murderer. * Chose to go after The White Pumpkin instead of helping DanTDM/LDShadowLady, resulting in their death. * Didn't defend Lukas after being accused of being The White Pumpkin. * Didn't help dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Chose to leave Cassie Rose alone without giving her cat, Winslow, to her for company. Access Denied ''coming soon A Journey's End? coming soon Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: * Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)'' * Reuben (Indirectly Caused) * Wither Storm * LDShadowLady (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * DanTDM (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Numerous hostile mobs Gallery Category:Spoilers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outcast Category:Status dependent on Version Category:True Neutral Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Protective Villains Category:Fighter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Fame-Seekers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Leader Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Honorable Villains